


Angels and Draven

by Crandall



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gags, Light-Hearted, Multiple Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crandall/pseuds/Crandall
Summary: The year is 20XX on planet Earth. Traversing through dimension and time, Draven is our everyday office worker... what awaits his life full of surprise?





	1. First Strike

"Welcome to the league of DRAAAVEN," rang across the cold air. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, the sun shined high in the sky. An apartment building located in the outer city limits of beautiful Los Angeles stood old and gloomy. Wood chipped off the roof, gutters were loose, walls were tagged with graffiti throw ups that no one bothered to paint over. It was a simple apartment, with two floors and a line of rooms similar to a motel setup. The stairs were full of cobwebs and dirt. Room 201, nearest the stairs, inside the sound of loud snoring pierced the silence.

On a bed lie a muscular man with a long mustache and tattoos all over his body and face, wearing gym shorts, bare chest, drool hanging from his mouth. The floor is full of old soda cans, some half full, some empty, some not even open. The walls are full of holes, an old cathode-ray television sat across the bed, which is connected to a large antennae that ran to the outside window. The window is greasy and full of black dust.

A digital alarm clock rang and the man woke up. Turning it off, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dragging his feet to the bathroom, several cans were knocked over as he searched for the light switch. He jumped into the shower and washed up. Done showering, he put on professional business attire, looking like your everyday office worker: white button up shirt, fitted black slacks, red tie, and black suit jacket. With a comb, he gels his hair up. He picks up a leather bag and walks out of his room into a hallway; he picks up his keys, takes an snack bar from his fridge. Taking a last look in his room, he exits through his front door and locks up.

* * *

 

The man is seen standing at a bus stop, twirling his keys around his finger. Among the few people at the bus stop, a man in a large fur coat begins speaking.

     "Selling for a limited time! _Bear Stance_ magazines offer juicy coupons and hot deals from your local retail store! Buy one now! Ah, you there, would you humor me and be my first customer?"

The man with the business suit looks at the fur coat man. He tosses his keys in the air and catches them, continually spinning them on his finger. He points at the fur coat man with authority and responds.

     "Who do you think I am? I'm **DRAVEN** and I don't need your magazine! Good bye, good bye my friend, good bye!"

The man with the fur coat responded with  a blank stare and shrugged. Draven stared right back at him, and the fur coat man turned and continued advertising to the other people. Among them he began to advertise to a lady in professional dress attire, glasses, and blonde hair tied into a ponytail. The two began to argue and cause a commotion among the crowd. Draven looked over and walked towards them. The lady begins to yell.

     "Who would buy this crap? Such a rip off!"

     "What do you know? They are top of the line, even John Dyr approves!"

Draven forcefully steps in between the two, pushing against their shoulders.

     "Shut up! Both of you," pointing at fur coat man, "Go sell your pornos somewhere else," then pointing at the girl, "And you, you're too loud! I'm trying to enjoy the scenery and both of your yapping aint helping."

The girl sticks her tongue out at Draven, the fur coat man flips them off and runs down the sidewalk. People who were watching went back to whatever they were doing. The girl gives a stern look at Draven.

     "I didn't need your help, mind your own business."

     "@@@@@@@@@@@@!!" Draven makes a strange machine gun-like sound.

The girl looks at him confused and moves away from him. Draven snickers and continues spinning his keys. The bus finally arrives and both of them board it. Draven immediately sits at the back of the bus; the girl takes notice of him and sits at the front of the bus.

     "What the hell? She got a problem with me?" Draven whispers to himself.

He pulls out a pair of headphones and plays some hype music while looking out the window.

* * *

 

Draven sets his leather bag on his desk and walks over to the coffee machine in the rest lounge. While looking for a cup, he suddenly hears someone speaking loudly in the main hallway. Annoyed, he looks out and sees a man holding a large blanket, concealing something.

     "Everyone, I would like your attention! Today we have a new worker for our social media team."

Other workers emerged from their cubicles and a crowd of people began to clutter. Draven joined them and took a closer look at this fiasco. The man - presumably the manager - extends his arms, holding the blanket similar to how a matador holds a muleta (the red cape). Draven sighs and pinches his glabella. 

     "Please give a warm welcome to our latest worker..." the man begins to shake the curtain. "Drumroll please!"

The whole office remains silent, except for some murmurs and a few giggles. The blanket is raised and appeared a girl.

     "Tadaa! This is **JANNA**  everyone!"

Janna looks extremely annoyed, tapping her foot on the ground, with her arms crossed. She stands straight and responds.

     "Good morning everyone. Thank you for having me. I look forward to working with you all."

Draven looks at her and rolls his eyes. Janna notices him, squints, and sticks her tongue at him; both recognize each other from the morning. The other office workers say their welcomes. Being the last one, Draven walks up and firmly shakes her hand, tightly gripping and looking her in the eye. Janna grips back with equal force and stares at him. Draven speaks first.

     "Nice to meet you. Small world aint it?"

     "Never thought to see you here, huh? Lets get along, okay?"

They both let go at the same time and Draven walks back to his cubicle. Janna flips her hair and begins to follow her manager to her office cubicle.

Arriving back at his cubicle with his coffee, Draven sits down and puts his feet on his table and begins reading a sheet of paper. The office was back to its usual silence, typing and squeaky office chairs are faintly heard. Some overhead lights flickered, the smell of coffee stinks the air, the whole room was extremely cold due to the air conditioner set on high. Another day... another hour... another moment in time.


	2. Meet The Jester

Draven stares at his molten hot coffee as the steam disappears into the abyss. 5 more hours to go till work is over, the encapsulating office space is numbed by the sound of murmuring and rapid keyboard typing. Draven stares at his computer screen and decides what to write next; he stares at the **Q** - **W** - **E** - **R** keys on his keyboard, searching for a word to write. Slowly, he begins to put his index finger on the **R** key... suddenly a voice speaks from behind.

     "Here we go!" a shrill voice screamed.

Draven shook a bit and his finger accidentally pressed  **F** on the keyboard. Rolling his eyes, Draven looks behind him and appears a short, skinny man wearing a shrewd smile. This odd looking fellow wore pointed dress shoes, black-and-white checkered pants, and a long-sleeve red dress shirt. His hair was divided into two colors - one side was red, the other was black. Draven looks at him with disgust from head to toe.

     "You think this is funny clown?"

     "Oh ho ho! I am no clown, I am the one and only jester! Helloooooo, my name's  **SHACO**!" The jester says as he pumps his chest, with his chin up.

     "I know who you are idiot, why don't you clown someone else?" Draven replies as he turns to his computer, waving his hand lazily in the air.

     "Why so serious?"

Draven's eyebrows lift. He turns towards Shaco and stands from his chair, towering over the jester with an impressive height of six feet, five inches. His mustache begins to form into an M-shape, showing his pearly whites. Shaco looks curiously as he looks down at Draven.

     "I have someone in mind. How bout playing a joke on the new girl?"

Shaco's eyes lit and a sinister smile falls across his face; to which Draven responds positively with a smile of his own. The two began to tip-toe down the hallway.

     "This will be fun!" Shaco whispered.

* * *

 

Stacks of papers surround Janna as she patiently divvies them up into separate piles. Breaking a small sweat, she walks down the hallway into the break room, finding the water dispenser, and fills her mug. She takes a look at the clock above and smiles with determination.

     "Five more hours to go!" Janna says to herself.

A faint laugh is heard echoing through the room. A shadow quickly dashes across the wall, which Janna notices from the corner of her eye. She turns around and slowly scans the room. Suddenly her mug feels a bit heavier than it should. Cautiously, she brings up her mug to investigate and notice a meatball in her cup. Baffled, she throws it in the trash bin and feels a presence behind her. Prepared, she confidently turns around and a skinny man appears in front of her.

     "Hello, my name's Shaco, the wonderful jester!" He introduces himself and proceeds, "How about a magic trick?"

Annoyed and trying to hold in her anger, she takes a deep breath and exhales. Mug in hand, her feet begins to tap on the ground.

     "Nice to meet you Shaco... I'm Janna. I need to get back to-"

Cutting her off, Shaco drops down, facing the ground. Without hesitation, he begins doing "the worm" - a dance where one flows like a moving wave across the floor. Janna stands in awe and begins to tighten her grip on her mug... to which she feels something squishy. Bringing her hand up, instead of her cup, she is holding onto a meatball!

     "What the fuck is this?" she exclaims as Shaco dances. "Hey! HEY! HELLO?!"

Shaco continues dancing and she throws the meatball in the trash bin. She swiftly walks towards the dancing worm, and he suddenly disappears into thin air.

     "What the-!" Janna blurts as she looks around.

Mysteriously nobody was in sight. Magically, Janna feels her mug in her hand, filled with water. Bewildered, she takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. Suddenly she hears footsteps entering the break room. Looking up, Draven stands before her with a smirk. She puts her glasses back on and faces him.

     "Do you know Shaco?" She asks.

     "What do you mean lady? I know a whole bunch of Shaco's!" he quickly replies.

     "Shaco you dim wit! The one who works here!" Her voice raises.

Draven tilts his head and picks his nose. Janna looks angrily at him.

     "Nope, ne- no Shaco's here!" Draven stutters.

     "Whatever." She sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

She walks past Draven and suddenly he bursts out in laughter. Turning around, she sees him pointing at her.

     "Hey by the way, nice cup-o-meatballs you got there buddy!"

Janna looks in her mug and notices a couple of meatballs inside, water began to spill from the cup. She begins to turn red in frustration and notice a figure behind Draven; Shaco steps out from behind and begins laughing. The two give each other a "high-five" in celebration.

     "'Fucking two year olds! What's wrong with you?" Janna furiously exclaims.

The two still laughing, she walks back to her cubicle with a steaming red face.

* * *

 

Draven walks back to his cubicle with a few sheets of papers in hand and sits down. Suddenly he feels something on his butt and stands up.

     "What the heck!"

He notices a flurry of squashed meatballs - some sticking onto his pants, some flattened on his chair. Angry, Draven begins cleaning the meatballs from his pants and chair with some napkins, when suddenly laughter is heard behind him. He looks and sees Janna standing, arms across her chest.

     "Nice pants you got there buddy!" She says as she continues laughing.

     "Out woman! OUT!" Draven exclaims and points her out of his cubicle.

She smiles and raises her hand, giving him the "peace-sign" (V sign), and sticks her tongue at him. Too busy to notice, she leaves his cubicle, as Draven continues to clean his pants. 

4 more hours to go. The sun slowly enters its downward drift as time floats along the concrete ground... 


	3. Unexpected Development

The sun rises, the sky burns bright yellow, Draven boards the 8:30 morning bus. He wears his usual work clothes, scuffed leather bag in hand, and spinning keys on the other.

     "Hey!" A female voice shouts from the back of the bus.

He scans and spots his blonde co-worker, Janna, in work clothes, waving at him. He looks at her with lazy eyes, and sits at an open seat near the front. From afar Janna releases a loud sigh and approaches Draven, sitting next to him. He stares, avoiding her eye line, focusing on a wrinkly grandma in front of him. Janna waves her hand in front of him. No reaction. She notices the grandma yawning and looks back at Draven, who is yawning too. She moves her head in front of his eye line and catches his attention.

     "Hey, since we take the same bus to work, we might as well-" Janna begins to say, Draven suddenly interrupts her.

     "Shut up woman." He snickers and sticks his sweaty palm on her cheek, forcefully making her head turn.

The cork pops, the teapot hisses, the volcano erupts. Janna shoves his hand away and gives him a clean slap across the face. The attention shifts; the bus driver shakes her head; the grandma's eyebrows jump, palm on her mouth.

     "Why you-!" Draven says as he clench his right fist.

Unfazed, Janna has her hands by her chest, ready.

     "Ahem!" The grandma chimes in.

Draven looks at the old lady. His voice increases in volume, while his right arm rises.

     "She slapped-!"

     "I'm sorry mam! We'll stop now." Janna forcefully apologizes, shutting him up.

She discreetly holds his arm down and smiles at the grandma; the old lady nods and smiles back in response. Draven begins to relax his arm and Janna slowly releases her grip. The rest of the bus ride, the two stayed quiet, keeping a visible distance from one another.

* * *

 

Arriving at their stop, they both get off. Draven immediately walks to the side and calls Janna over. His teeth begins to grind and she crosses her arms across her chest.

     "What was that? Why slap me?" Draven exclaimed.

     "Why rub your hand on me?" Janna quickly rebuked.

Draven takes a few seconds of silence, his eyes look up. He slowly closes and opens them, staring back at Janna. His eyes look a bit softer than usual. He takes a deep breath and exhales.

     "Alright, fine, sorry. Had a bad day yesterday, that's all."

Janna's eyes widen in disbelief, her face filled with shock.

     "Apology accepted." Janna said. "Just don't do that again."

     "I got you."

The two both stand in silence. People hurriedly walk by, a person in a green alligator costume is eating hot dogs, cars zoom down the street.

     "By the way," Janna breaks the silence. "I have a name instead of 'woman'."

     "Your name?" Draven says as he rolls his eyes.

     "What?"

     "Yeah, your name. Was it Annie... Jared? I don't remember."

Janna gives Draven a stern look.

     "How rude! You don't even remember!" Janna almost yells but catches herself. "My name's Janna." She points at herself.

     "Nice to meet you Janna, I'm Draven." He sarcastically says as he points at himself and shakes his head.

Janna rolls her eyes and they begin walking.

* * *

 

Janna is in her cubicle, typing away on her keyboard. It's nearing the top of the day and her stomach begins to growl. Suddenly an aluminum foil object drops on her desk. Surprised, she looks up and notice Draven standing behind her cubicle wall. She looks at the foil suspiciously and picks it up.

     "It's on me." Draven says as he looks straight at her. "Two hotdogs."

     "What are you saying, I'm fat?" Janna replies, half-joking, as she picks up the foil, staring back at him.

     "I'm serious!" He said reassuringly. "It's for keeping me reformed."

Janna opens the foil, steam emerges, revealing two fresh hotdogs.

     "Reformed?" She asks.

     "I was mad and about to hit you, but you stopped me."

Janna lets out a small laugh and raises her hand.

     "Well duh, not gonna let you hit me."

     "Yeah, I know. Well, see you later."

Draven lazily waves and leaves. Dragging his feet, he is halfway down the hallway. He sighs and continues walking, the dull lights illuminate the path. Halfway down the hallway, a voice calls from afar.

     "Wait Draven!"

He looks back and sees Janna fast-walking towards him.

     "Here, want some free concierto tickets?" She says as she hands him a ticket.

Draven gives her a confused look.

     "Um... since you got me food today, I feel like I owe you." She explained.

Draven grabs the ticket and stuffs it into his pocket.

     "Not really into concertos, but thanks."

Janna sticks her tongue out, Draven waves and walks away. Peeking from one of the cubicles, Shaco is seen snooping around, with a grin on his face.

     "Just a little bit closer!" Shaco whispered to himself.


	4. Geometry

Shaco sits at his desk, looking at a problem set that he needs to figure out for his nephew. He scratches his head and stares at the worksheet, clueless. Whistling is heard and Draven passes by. Shaco notices his bouncing mustache and calls him.

     "Draven! I need your help!"

Draven stops and looks over his shoulder. Shaco gestures him to come and Draven enters the jester's cubicle. Trampling over the mess, filled with smiling masks, bells, confetti, and jack-in-the-boxes, Draven stands over Shaco. Shaco gives him a cheeky smile and sticks the worksheet to his face.

     "I need you to solve this for me!" Shaco says as Draven takes the sheet.

Examining it, his eyes squint and he scratches his head.

     "What is this?" Draven asks.

     "Math my friend! My nephew needs it for extra credit, but his IQ is not high enough! Are you willing to do it? Hm? Hmm?"

     "Of course! You asked the right person, lucky I have an IQ of 195 baby!" Draven states confidently and stands in a victorious pose.

* * *

 

In his cubicle, worksheet in hand, Draven begins reading the first problem:

" _One angle of a triangle is 27°. The second angle is twice as large as the third angle. Find the size of each angle in this triangle._ "

Draven stares at the problem, his eyes scanning like a copy machine. Over and over, he rereads the problem and begins sweating. His head hangs over the worksheet, neck reaching out in front of him, sweat drips onto the paper. He grabs a tissue and wipes his forehead.

     "I... I... I should know this!" Draven anxiously stutters.

Suddenly a large figure appears at his cubicle entrance. An enormous build, wearing a white suit, full beard, and square jaw - like part of a mafia gang.

     "What are you doing?" Asks the deep voice.

Draven quickly hides the worksheet underneath another pile of papers. He turns his chair and looks at the figure, forcing a smile, hands on his head, eyes wide open. The figure lets our a huge sigh.

     "Yes boss - I mean, yes **SIR**   **GALIO**!" Draven quickly says.

     "Stop screwing around!" Sir Galio slams on the table. "You are vital in giving us the right angle to out-scale Faucet Corporation!"

     "Angles!" Draven suddenly shakes, feeling an electrical impulse throughout his body.

     "You are our ultimate weapon against those corporate scum! We must defeat them!"

     "Yes Sir Galio! I apologize, I will get back to work immediately." Draven says, recomposing himself.

     "Very well."

Sir Galio leaves the cubicle and Draven releases a sigh of relief. He immediately finds the worksheet from his pile of papers and takes a look once more. He then types the question on his computer and a flurry of words move across the screen. He finally ends up on a video. Draven plugs in headphones and begins watching the video, taking notes on a blank sheet of paper. After a few minutes, Draven successfully finishes the video, his paper full of messy handwritten notes. He takes the worksheet and begins to solve the problem, talking to himself at the same time.

     "Okay... so one-eighty... uh huh... two ex... solve for x... aha!"

Draven circles his answer on the worksheet and throws celebratory fist pump in the air.

     "Nothing can stop Draaaaaven!"

* * *

 

Draven skips down the hallway and stops in front of Shaco's cubicle. The jester is on his computer, watching a video of a man levitating six inches off the ground. He notices Draven and pauses the video.

     "So, did you finish it my friend?" Shaco asks.

     "Of course, it was a piece of cake!" Draven replies confidently.

Draven hands Shaco the worksheet and begins humming a victorious tune, arms cross, and head high. Shaco puts his hand under his chin, intensely reviewing the sheet.

     "Well, you got the first question right!"

     "LET'S GO!!!!" Draven obnoxiously shouts.

Shaco shushes him and hands the worksheet back to Draven.

     "Wha-what happened?"

     "Well, you need to finish the other ninety nine questions!"

Draven looks at the worksheet and realizes the additional pages stapled together. Flipping through them, his eyes began to worry. He begins laughing nervously.

     "You know what, maybe it's better if you finish the rest-"

     "Finish the rest of WHAT?" A deep voice overpowered Draven's.

A large silhouette towers above them. Heavenly rays of light emit, lightning strikes in the distance, rain begins to fall.

     "We are so sorry Sir Galio!" Shaco immediately apologizes as he bows his head.

Draven gives Sir Galio a cheeky smile, which is returned by a deadly stare. Sir Galio exhaled, a storm is about to erupt.

     "I'll let this slide... under the condition that you help tutor my daughter." Sir Galio proposes.

Shaco and Draven's eyes light up, both carrying a smile, nodding in agreement.

     "Looks like you both agree. She always needed a math tutor!"

Sir Galio laughs and begins walking away. Their smiles soon turn to frowns as Draven and Shaco weakly look at each other. Numbers, time, space, and angles... they all exist in the gloomy office, filled with hopes and dreams.


	5. Sounds Beautiful

Draven wears khaki shorts, sandals, and a dirty brown t-shirt. He holds onto a plastic bag, on the other hand he drinks from a brown paper bag. Burping, he looks for the time while waiting at the bus stop. From the corner of his eye, he notices a man selling magazines in a fur coat. The man sees Draven and approaches him.

     "Not today my friend! NOT TODAY!" Draven yells as the man quickly approaches him.

Draven sprints, accidentally throwing his keys in the air and catching them while dashing through a crowd.

* * *

 

**_Three hours later..._ **

Fresh as a pickle, not even breaking a sweat, Draven runs down mid and stops in front of a school. He looks behind, eyes searching for the man in fur, and gives a satisfying sigh of relief. He begins stretching, when suddenly he notices a large line of people trailing from the school. He pulls out his wallet and takes out the ticket Janna gave him. Reading it, he looks at the school's name from a nearby sign. He looks back at the ticket and he slowly nods.

     "Hm." Draven says to himself. "Might as well check it out." 

Being at the right place and time, he walks up to the concierto hall, a school auditorium. Families stand in line, tickets at hand, carrying cameras and balloons, patiently waiting. Draven walks down the line, eventually reaching the front. The entrance door is closed. Disregarding formalities, he shoves his way into the front of line, pushing several people down, babies burst into tears, parents dart their eyes, staring at him. He looks back and gives a smug look.

     "@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!" Draven screams in machine gun-like manner as his teeth grinds.

He spills a part of his drink onto himself. Several parents step back in shock, children begin laughing and running around chaotically, an old lady passes out, babies continue crying.

     "Do you know who I am! I'm Draaaaaaaaaaaaven!" He says with his arms up, forming a letter "T".

People keep their distance as he gives them a wild look, eyes wide open like the full moon. Whispers exchange throughout the crowd. Suddenly the entrance door opens, and the concierto organizers and security appear.

     "Get your tickets ready!" The organizers notify everyone.

First in line, Draven hands his moist and crumpled ticket. They allow him to walk through after he throws his drink away. He painfully complies, throwing his drink away, and he enters the auditorium. Sadness turns to excitement as he steps inside; he observes the stage: a simple apron stage, with fire-red legs and borders. The walls are decorated with student art projects and lights were at the ready - the auditorium is set professionally. He immediately takes a seat in the center of the third row. As other people begin taking seats, a noticeable space of empty seats form around Draven. Not bothered by it, he patiently waits for the performance to begin as his eyes slowly begin to close.

* * *

 

After what seems to be twenty-four hours, the auditorium is finally full - with the exception of the seats around Draven - and the lights dim. Draven slowly opens his eyes to a stage full of children holding onto instruments, a female conductor stands in front, facing the children, wearing a beautiful black dress. The orchestra begins playing, music fill the air, Draven is wide awake. Butterflies begin to fly in the sunset, the grass sways and the crickets begin to cry. 

The first piece is performed and the conductor turns around and bows. The audience applaud, Draven takes a look at the conductor and begins to scratch his head. She has a pretty smile, along with darting eyes filled with joy. She looks at him and her smile slightly twitches. Draven notices and looks behind him; he turns back and she continues smiling at him.

     "Wait a minute..." Draven says to himself.

The curtains close and darkness takes over. Shuffling is heard, and after a few seconds, a deep voice speaks.

     "And now, we present you a special performance!"

A few people clap and the curtains open, revealing a little girl and the conductor with a trombone. The little girl wears a red dress and a headband with cat ears; the conductor wears a silky white dress with white arm sleeves. A powerful voice escapes the little girl, singing beautifully. Following each line, the conductor plays the trombone with impeccable execution and harmony. Draven begins to sink into his seat, hairs stand on end as the singing effortlessly flows along the brass. As the performance comes to an end, Draven immediately stands up with tears flowing from his eyes and begins clapping. The crowd follows with a standing ovation of their own. The conductor and the little girl bow, flowers are thrown onto the stage, Draven throws a two one-dollar bills. The clapping seem to last for an eternity...

* * *

 

Into the night, the program comes to an end. The children reunite with their parents, photos are taken, smiles all over. The conductor steps down from the stage and begins speaking to a line of people. Draven lines up, patiently waiting his turn. She finally gets to him and he gives her a big smile.

     "Amazing performance!" Draven says with enthusiasm. "You look beautiful out there!"

     "Wow!" She says surprisingly. "That's a first!"

     "Don't I know you?" Draven looks at her closely, studying her face. "I swear..."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. She pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on. She grabs ahold of her blonde hair into a ponytail. She sticks her tongue out at him. Immediately Draven recognizes the all too familiar face.

     "Oooooh! Heeeeey Janna!" Draven says with a fake smile. "I didn't know, you're so talented! Shit's incredible!"

Janna hits Draven on the shoulder.

     "Watch your language!" Janna says in a slightly annoyed tone.

Suddenly a large man appears in front of them, besides him is the little girl, the one who sang alongside Janna. Janna notices the two and switches her attention to them.

     "Thank you so much for coming!" Janna gracefully bows. She looks at the little girl. "Amazing performance!"

The little girl smiles and does a bow of her own.

     "You did very well, thank you for teaching  **ANNIE**." The man says as he pats the little girl's shoulder.

Throughout the conversation, jaw hanging, Draven stares at the large man in awe.

     "Sir... Sir Galio!?" Draven interrupts.

     "You! What you did outside... I was never ashamed before in my life... until today!" Sir Galio gives Draven a mean look as hard as stone. "Janna... please take care of your foolish boyfriend."

Suddenly Janna turns a bit red, Draven lets out a small laugh. In unison, they both shake their heads in denial.

     "Oh no, we are not together!" Janna exclaims.

     "Yeah! We're just friends! She just happened to invite me!" Draven says laughing. 

He turns and looks at Janna who is purposely avoiding his eye contact. Sir Galio nods in approval and Annie giggles.

     "Ah, it's getting late now. Be sure to get home safe." Sir Galio says as he leaves with Annie.

Janna and Draven bow in unison and sheepishly wave farewell. The auditorium is nearly empty, conversations fade in volume. Draven looks at Janna, unable to take his eyes off of her. She finally looks back with a mean look.

     "What?" She abruptly asks.

Draven is caught off-guard. He pauses, scratching the back of his head, and begins to stutter.

     "He-hey, grab some di-dinner with me, alright?"

Janna's brows lift and her cheeks perk a bit.

     "Shitty way to ask a girl, but since I'm in a good mood, sure, why not. Wait for me by the entrance."

To Draven's surprise Janna accepts his request. She walks backstage and grabs her shoulder bag and takes care of a few things. Draven waits by the entrance, smiling, and looking at the blue moon. A flower mysteriously blooms, the wind picks up speed in the night sky. Cars begin to leave the school as children say their goodbyes. Parents give Draven their last look of disgust, which he completely ignores. A beautiful evening springs a new beginning in the city of angels.


	6. Order Number 42

Draven and Janna walk underneath the shining moonlight, silence fills the gap between them, down the concrete path they move forward. Whistling, hands in his pockets, Draven leads the way while Janna quietly follows. To her surprise, Draven suddenly stops and turns around with a pointed finger.

     "About dinner, how about this: I will pay for you... as long as we go where I want! Deal?" He proposes.

Janna rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

     "Sure, whatever."

* * *

  
  
Draven leads the way, spinning his keys, and ends up in front of a large hotel. Disbelief spread across Janna's face.

     "And here we are!" Draven announces.

     "What are we doing at a hotel?" Janna asks.

     "Not there, here!" He says, pointing at the building next to it.

In bright neon lights, a sign overhead reads: " _I'm Loving It!_ " in yellow and red colors. A drive-thru wrapped around the building and big windows showed life inside - burger patties flipping and potatoes frying.

     "Out of all the places..." She sighs, burying her face in her hands.

     "Come on, it's on me!" He excitingly says, leading the way.

 Stomachs growling, they enter the restaurant and walk up to the cash register. They are greeted by a short cashier with brown hair tied up in a bun and round glasses.

     "Hi, welcome to _I'm Loving It_! Nice to see you Draven! What can I get ya?"

     " **LULU**! You already know! Get me the T1 Special!" Draven immediately answers.

Lulu screams "one T1 Special" to the fryers in the back. They begin to move quicker.

     "Alrighty, anything else?"

Janna steps up to the counter and slams her palm on the counter.

     "Give me the regular!" Janna states.

Lulu's eyes lit in excitement and begins typing in the order.

     "Wow, hey Janna, long time no see! So that'll be one regular," Lulu rings a bell besides her, the workers in the back begin to trip over one another. "So I got one T1 Special: 1 McChicken, 2 Apple Pies, and Medium Fries! And Janna, you got the regular! Anything else?"

     "Nope, that's it." Janna answers.

Lulu begins typing down the order on the console. Janna looks at Draven, who looks back in confusion. He then looks at Lulu, then back at Janna, and back again at Lulu.

     "Yes, yes, we know each other." Janna reaffirms Draven.

Lulu stops typing and looks up at them.

     "Alrighty then, you're total is $42!"

Upon hearing the total price, Draven's eyes widen and he began hitting his chest in rage. With a crazed look, he glares at Lulu and begins grinding his teeth.

     "WHAT? That's expensive! Yu-yu-you know what? How about you just --- take my dab!" Draven says as he performs a "dab", turning his head into his bent elbow, the other arm extends straight besides him.

He continues to "dab" in quick successions, in both directions, multiple times. Lulu simply smiles at him. Embarrassed, Janna grabs Draven by the collar. His crazed eyes look straight into her glossy eyes, and he loses consciousness. Janna, while standing, carries his dead weight.

     "Sorry about that, he's... having an episode." Janna finds an excuse to say to Lulu.

     "Oh, no worries, I'm just glad he's found someone to take care of him!" Lulu smiles.

Janna rolls her eyes and grabs Draven's wallet from his khakis and pays for the meal.

     "Thank you, your order number's 42! Have a great night you two!" Lulu giggles and hands the receipt.

Janna thanks her and drags Draven to a table, sitting him down. She leans down in front of him, grabs him by the shoulders, and haphazardly shakes him.

     "Hey, snap out of it! I ain't your baby sitter! What's wrong with you?"

Draven suddenly opens his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he looks around, lost in confusion. Janna takes a seat.

     "Huh? Wha-what happened?" He blurts as he sees Janna glaring at him with a lowered brow. "Wait, I paid right?"

     "Yes!" Janna exclaims, throwing his wallet at his chest. "But first off, what's with the dabbing? Then you suddenly pass out! You're not a baby anymore!"

     "What are you talking about? I ain't no baby! I'm the great Draaaaaaaaven!" He declares in loud volume.

Janna hides her face in embarrassment as other patrons look at them.

* * *

 

_**Half-an-hour later...** _

Janna quietly waits at the table while Draven whistles a fine tune and spins his keys around his finger. Suddenly a loud voice speaks from the overhead speakers.

     "Number 42 your order is ready!" A cheerful voice says.

     "Foods ready!" Janna says as she quickly walk towards the counter.

Draven follows and they arrive at the counter. A large shadow engulfed them, a 6 feet, 5 inch tall mountain of to-go bags are stacked, all tied together by a large rope. His eyes trail up the spectacle as his jaw drops to the floor. Janna looks back at Draven and grins.

     "WHAT DID YOU ORDER?" Draven shockingly says.

     "Well, gonna help me or what?" Janna responds.

     "Too tall, much too tall! Have a great night!" Lulu cheerfully sends them off.

* * *

 

Draven carries the mountain of food on his back, trailing behind Janna who carries a small bag. He begins to break a sweat, but begins to walk faster and paces besides her.

     "Hey fatass, you gonna eat all this food?" Draven rudely says.

     "Shut up!" Janna scans him from head to toe, reminding him of his despicable clothes.

     "Come on, I'm just kidding! What's this food really for anyway?" He questions her.

Her eyes turn to the dark sky, fog is released from her mouth and nostrils. A long pause interrupts them, leaves race down the street carried by the wind. She looks back at Draven with a stern look.

     "Promise you won't laugh or say anything about this?"

     "You think it's funny to carry all this? Of course not!" He jokingly says, but suddenly responds sincerely, "And yeah, I promise."

Janna takes a deep breath and exhales. She gives a stern look and begins speaking.

     "Well, you know the orphanage nearby? I... I used to be an orphan there..." Janna's voice drops, but immediately rises back up, "And we're giving them this food! Also, no ifs, ands, or buts, got it!?" She points at Draven.

Draven looks at Janna, unfazed, and a small grin grows along his mustache.

     "Don't be jealous! I, Draven, came from a homeless place called Noxus! I don't mind it, you're secret's safe with me!"

Janna looks surprise but questions his honesty.

     "Yeah right, you're just saying that to spite me."

     "Subtle? I don't do subtle!" He says loud and proud. "Well, it's one of the nice things about you! Not everyday you see someone giving back! Heck, no one would gave two shits about us back in the day! So I, Draven, applaud your kindness!"

Janna smiles and her eyes water up a bit. She turns away from him and begins walking.

     "Well, it's getting late! Swiftly!" She says as she leads the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your wonderful support! We reached the big 66 hits! Love to hear your feedback on what I can improve on, any suggestions, etc... this is an on-going series now till infinity (or so it seems)!
> 
> -Crandall


	7. An Educational Experience Pt. 1

Draven sat at his desk, tapping the table with a slim ballpoint pen. The office is at its usual: keys clicking, white lights hum overhead, a slight flicker every five minutes, phones ring across the room, someone answers, and the printer spews paper in quick succession. He stares at his computer filled with rows of names and numbers. Stretching his arms and yawning, he hears heavy footsteps approaching. Immediately he straightens his back and begins typing haphazardly.

Wearing his vintage white sleek suit, Sir Galio stands before Draven, holding hands with a little girl. The child wears a purple dress, has red hair, a backpack, and an old brown teddy bear.

     "I see you are hard at work," Sir Galio leans closer to Draven's computer screen. "Except the fact that you are writing in all caps!"

Upon hearing this, Draven quickly deletes his mistakes.

     "Sorry about that Sir Galio, ma- my finger slipped." Draven replies with a forceful smile, white pearly teeth showing.

Sir Galio grinds his teeth in response and Draven looks at the little girl.

     Sir Galio continues, "Anyway, I would like to introduce you to my daughter. Say hello **ANNIE**."

The little girl sporadically looks up and begins swaying her arms.

     "Hello! Would you like to play?" Annie energetically responds.

     Sir Galio interjects, "No sweetie, he is your math tutor." Sir Galio looks at his watch and then to Draven. "I'll be back in one hour. This counts as regular pay. DO NOT mess this up."

Draven nervously nods and suddenly recalls his experience with geometry and the jester. He gulps and wipes some sweat off his forehead.

     Sir Galio pats Annie on the head and sees her off, "I'll see you sweetie."

Annie waves at Sir Galio and a tear sheds from Draven's eye.

* * *

 

The break room is the same as usual - cold and dry. Annie and Draven sit in the middle. Draven holds a cup of water in hand, while the other slowly taps on the table. Annie gives Draven a blank stare, waiting in anticipation.

     "Just to let you know, I have-"

     "Wanna play mustache man?" Annie interrupts.

Draven suddenly touches his mustache and looks at the smiling girl. His brow loosens and his eyes squints at Annie. She picks her nose and yawns.

     "Little girl, let me get this straight. You don't really need my help, huh?"

Annie shakes her head.

     "Okay. So you want to play a game?"

Her eyes widen with excitement and nods her head. Draven pumps his chest out and stands tall.

     "This is where Draven shines!"

He looks at the little girl and her eyes lit up like fireworks. Draven suddenly puts his index finger vertically to his lips and lowers his voice. 

     "But you can't tell your dad or anyone about this, got it?"

A sinister grin spreads across her face and she lets out a small giggle. The room feels alive, static runs through the air. They exit the dull room into the hallway.

     

 


	8. An Educational Experience Pt. 2

The air feels dense and ominous as Draven leads Annie down the hallway. Draven comes to a sudden halt and Annie mindlessly walks into Draven's leg, bumping him. She flinches and takes a step back as the towering 6 feet, 5 inch man turns around and looks down and begins speaking.

     "Okay little girl-"

     "My name's Annie you know!" Annie pouts as she hugs her raggedy teddy bear.

Draven sighs and pinches his brow.

     "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, apparently I'm not good with remembering names little lady-"

Suddenly Draven hears footsteps approaching from around the corner and quickly drags Annie behind a pillar. Draven looks at Annie and places his index finger on his lips and makes a "shhh" sound. Annie nods as they both come to an agreement. Slowly they both look around the corner and notice Janna walking towards her cubicle as she looks at documents in her hand. 

Annie's brow lowers and her head tilts. She scratches her head and suddenly stops.

     "Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" Annie loudly speaks to Draven.

Draven quickly pulls Annie behind the pillar as Janna quickly looks up and notices an empty hallway. She shrugs and walks into her cubicle.

A large burly hand covers Annie's mouth as Draven gives her the look of a beast tamer.

     "I told you to be quiet! What don't you understand... and she is NOT my girlfriend!"

Annie pulls his hand away from her mouth.

     "Don't be a scaredy cat...! Ask her out already! Ms. Janna is one of the nicest teachers at school!"

     "That's the least of my worries!" Draven replies.

Draven pulls out a small jack-in-the-box toy out of his pocket and shows Annie. Her eyes light up in excitement as she observes this tiny red and white checkered box with a small handle on its side.

     "Here is a small little toy I got from a... good friend of mine. I want you to go up to Ms. Janna and turn the knob here." Draven puts his hand on the knob.

Annie begins to swing her arms from side-to-side as her teddy bear sways with the motion.

     "Hmm... will Ms. Janna be sad after this?" Annie asks with sincerity.

      "Ha! Of course not!" Draven grins nefariously. "This is all for fun!"

A large grin spreads across Annie's face and she begins to hop.

     "Yay! Tibbers and I will have such a blast!" She says as she swings Tibbers in one hand, and takes the toy in the other.

Draven motions her to Janna's cubicle. He stands slightly before Janna's cubicle, tippy toeing behind a wall that seems to be quite tall - giving him perfect vision of her cubicle. Annie, with the toy in hand, enters Janna's cubicle.

* * *

  
Janna leans back in her chair as it gives off a small cushion of air from the springs supporting it. As she reaches for her paper cup, filled with water, she notices a small little girl enter her cubicle.

     "Annie...?" Janna says.

Annie gives her a small smile and bows her head.

     "Hi Ms. Janna! I'm here with my father." Annie replies. "Wanna play with me?"

Janna grins and takes a look at her watch. She then looks at Annie and leans down.

     "Fine, but just for a little bit, okay?"

Annie laughs and nods in excitement.

     "Yay! Here Ms. Janna!"

The jack-in-the-box toy is revealed by Annie as she pulls it from her purple dress pocket. Janna looks at the toy suspiciously, but immediately drops her guard as she looks at Annie's innocent smile. Annie begins to slowly turn the knob and a small melody begins to play.

     "Sounds very beautiful!" Janna excitingly looks at the box.

From the very corner of her cubicle watches Draven, as he struggles to stay on his toes, looking over the wall. Sweat slowly begins to fall, but he keeps his calm. He waits patiently... in anticipation.

Annie continues to turn the knob, and finally the melody comes to a stop. Suddenly the toy box vehemently opens - Draven's eyes widen, Annie excitedly looks at what's inside the box, and Janna flinches a bit but stares inside the box.

     "What... is this Annie?" Janna asks as she scratches her cheek.

In the box... there is nothing! Annie frowns; Draven is shocked and suddenly falls back onto the ground as his leg muscles begin to cramp up; and Janna laughs.

     "Annie! This is a ring box! What are you doing with this cute thing?"

Annie frowns in disappointment.

    "I... don't know..."

Annie suddenly runs out of the room and jumps over the fallen Draven, who is wincing in pain from his muscle cramp. Janna quickly looks out of her cubicle, and notices Draven on the ground.

     "What is the meaning of this?" Janna asks suspiciously.

Draven begins to speak under his breath.

     "Stupid clown, stupid 'toy'."

He turns and notices Janna staring at him with a blank expression.

     "Are you okay dude?" She asks.

Draven slowly stands up, putting his hand on the wall. Suddenly, with a burst of energy, his back straightens and he begins running down the hallway.

     "Draven out!" He exclaims as he looks back at Janna and dashes around the corner at an unbelievable speed.

Janna looks with confusion and shakes her head. She steps back into her cubicle and sits on her chair.

     "It only gets weirder and weirder each day..." She tells herself.

The dull walls suddenly become a bit more... colorful. The air suddenly shifts as the sun shines over the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus! It's been a while so you may notice some changes in terms of writing-style (I hope it's for the better)! As always, please give me feedback! I really appreciate it, thank you so much! Shoutouts to TheRatLover, Galv, rabidpandaren, and everyone for your wonderful support and taking the time to read about the silly office life of Draaaaaaven!
> 
> -Crandall


	9. First Date?

Draven lays on his couch on a Saturday afternoon, sporting a tank top and gym shorts, holding onto a bowl of french fries as he watches a football game on his scuffed TV. One of the teams score a touchdown, Draven does not move a muscle as he reaches for a fry with his already greasy fingers and stuffs it into his mouth. The room was warm and lethargic; the air thick and soothing; Draven put down the bowl of fries, leaving the TV on as its volume fades into the background. The mighty office worker begins to slowly shut his eyes...

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Draven's eyes quickly shot open as he lets out a loud groan. He slowly gets up from his coach and steps over heaps of trash... some that was left from weeks ago and some more recent. Rubbing his eyes and scratching his belly under his tank top, he walks towards the door and peaks through the eyehole. He sees an all too familiar face.

     "Really now! I don't even work today! And you didn't even use the doorbell?!" Draven screams as he violently opens his door.

Janna stands in front of Draven's doorway, looking at him in disgust.

     "Hey dumbass, your doorbell isn't working." She exclaims to him as she pulls her eye down while sticking her tongue out.

Draven shakes his head and re-examines her while in a trance - seeing her for the first time in casual clothes; she sports an all-white hoodie with shorts and generic brand sneakers. Her blonde hair flows loose as it droops down behind her back and in front of her shoulders. Leaning in a bit closer, Draven notices her makeup-less face and smells a really nice fragrance. The wind suddenly picks up and blows her hair across her face as she lets out a small grin. Draven began to drool a bit, face turning a bit red.

      _"Is this real life... is this a fantasy?"_ Draven wonders to himself.

Snapping out of the trance, Draven slaps himself, she laughs, and he finally looks at her with serious intent.

     "What are you doing here at my home?" He questions her. "And how do you know where I live?"

     "First off, I found your house after talking to that jester friend of yours. Second, I'm here to return your stupid party trick." Janna explains as she hands him the jack-in-the-box, ring box.

Draven quickly takes the ring box and keeps it in his hand. They both stand silent as Janna checks-out Draven; she notices the grease on his shirt, his uncombed hair, and faded gym shorts. She takes note of his large, toned muscles; as she follows his tattoos that peek out from his tank top, extending throughout his body. She slightly blushes.

      _"Hmm... when was this slump this good looking?"_ Janna suddenly thought to herself.

She quickly shakes her head and looks at Draven; he looks back in confusion, but slowly fetches a grin. 

     "Hey! Since you invaded my house, why don't you just come in, huh?" Draven jokingly asks.

To his surprise, Janna nods her head and barges into his home. She takes a few moments to stop and look around as Draven closes the door behind her.

     "Uhhh, make yourself at home..." Draven says as he stands with Janna in silence.

She then steps over a few littered items on the floor and finds a spot to take her shoes off.

     "You can leave them on, you know." He suggests as he sees her remove her shoes and place them neatly near his doorway.

     "Nah, it's okay." She then gives him a stern look. "And look, don't try anything stupid. Let's be adults here, alright?"

Understanding, Draven puts his hand behind his head and begins laughing, but soon comes to a stop and looks at her sincerely.

     "Don't worry about it; I wouldn't do that to anyone!" Draven says confidently. "Especially to someone like you!"

He immediately gives her a cheesy grin. Janna smiles a bit and chuckles.

     "Ha, and what do ya mean by that?" She says as her sharp eyes gleam back at him.

     "Huh?" He replies as he scratches his stomach.

     "Hmm?" She replies as her fingers begin to curl through her hair.

An awkward silence ensues between them. Janna breaks it with some humming as she looks around and notices the crazy mess.

     "Hey! You know what? Since I'm not really doing anything today - and not to sound rude or anything - but... let's clean your home!" Janna says.

Draven gives a smug look as he looks at Janna.

     "Hehe, 'let's clean,' you say? Well then..." Draven's voice rises. "Welcome to the home of Draaaaaaaaaaven!"

Draven raises his arms above his head and looks at Janna as she sighs and pinches her glabella (the skin between her eyes and above her nose).

     "Look dude, you gotta put some actual pride into your home! So how about it? Wanna help me clean?" Janna offers.

     "Well, it has been a while since I last cleaned... eh, might as well!" Draven easily agrees as Janna smiles back in response.

* * *

 

Draven goes into the bathroom and washes up, changing into a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants. He comes back out to Janna with her hair tied into a ponytail; her hoodie off as she wears a blue t-shirt; arms on her waist - ready to clean.

He goes into his kitchen and opens the cabinet underneath his sink; bringing out what seems to be a brand new box of plastic garbage bags, barely used cleaning spray, and dirty old rags.

Janna sighs, and readies herself for the next few hours.

* * *

 

Several... no, **many** hours later, darkness falls as the moon rises. A large pile of garbage bags fill up the trash disposal container outside. Inside his home, Draven leans against a wall as Janna rests her arms on his shoulders.

     "Wow..." Janna exhaustedly says victoriously.

What lay before them is Draven's... clean - no, brand new home. A bright beige color spanned across the carpet floor; the walls were silky smooth and free from grease stains; not a single lick of dust can be seen or wiped off. What used to smell like old spoiled food and nasty body odor, now smelled fresh and soothing. Every piece of furniture was sparkling clean - brighter than the shimmering lights of Mount Targon.

     "Man, a Saturday well spent!" Janna smiles as she looks at Draven, whose mouth was wide open.

She chuckles and undos her ponytail. Suddenly a large _growl_ was heard. Janna jolts up and turns red - putting her hands onto her stomach. Draven looks at Janna and breaks out laughing. She responds by giving him a punch on the arm and begins laughing herself.

The night is young as the two bark with laughter...


End file.
